The present invention relates generally to the field of dental tools utilized in root canal treatment.
Endodontic therapy, also known as root canal treatment, relates to treatment of the area inside of a tooth. The pulp chamber of a tooth is a hollow cavity with root canals leading from the pulp chamber to the tip of the tooth roots. The chamber and canals include pulp or nerve tissue that can be infected by bacteria leading to a tooth abscess. Root canal treatment removes all tissue within the pulp chamber and root canals which are then filled with an inert material. The calcified portion of the tooth remains alleviating the necessity for removal of the tooth.
The method of performing root canal treatment includes the step of using a dental tool to provide a passage leading to the interior or pulp chamber of the tooth. Next, an endodontic file is used to clean out the bacteria and tissue within the pulp chamber and root canal. The prior art endodontic or root canal files 10 (FIG. 1) includes an electrically conductive metal stem 11 having a non-conductive handle 12 mounted there atop. Stem 11 includes a cutting portion 13 with a plurality of cutting flutes formed thereon. The cutting portion 13 is formed on the bottom portion of the stem whereas the portion 14 located between the top of the cutting portion 13 and the bottom of handle 12 is cylindrical and smooth and does not include the cutting flutes. File 10 is manually inserted into the tooth hole leading to the interior of the tooth and is rotated and moved in and out of the hollow interior by means of the dentist twirling, pulling, and pushing handle 12 relative to the tooth. The flutes on cutting portion 13 attach to the tissue within the tooth and pull the tissue therefrom.
A manually operable file holder 15 is removably attached to stem portion 14. Holder 15, in turn, is connected to a commercially available instrument 50 by cable 51 for measuring various parameters of the interior of the tooth including the location of the tip of the canal root and canal length. For example, such an instrument includes the Endo Analyzer 8005, the Apex Finder 7005 or the Vitality Scanner 2005 available from Analytic Endodontic Products, 1717 West Collins, Orange, Calif. 92867. Likewise, the root canal file shown in FIG. 1 is also commercially available from the same organization.
File holder 15 includes a manually operable gripping end 17 releasably engageable with the non-cutting portion 14 of the file and electrically connects the file to the aforementioned instrument. The prior art files also include a passage 16 extending through the top of handle 12 allowing insertion of a string therethrough to tie the file to a stationary object alleviating the possibility of the file becoming lost or accidentally swallowed during the root canal treatment. A non-conductive washer 18 is slidably mounted to stem 11 and is moved to a position contacting the top surface of the tooth once the file is inserted to the appropriate position in the tooth thereby marking the same position for subsequent removal and reinsertion.
One embodiment of the present invention is an endodontic file comprising an electrical conductive stem having a distal end for tooth canal insertion. An electrical non-conductive handle is mounted to the stem which has an electrical conductive head on the proximal end of the stem. The handle is located between the head and the distal end.
Another embodiment of the present invention is a method of inserting an endodontic file in a tooth with the file connected to an instrument for measuring the pulp chamber and root canal of the tooth. The method includes the step of providing an endodontic file having a distal end portion, an insulating portion, and a proximal end portion electrically connected to the distal end portion but located outwardly of the insulating portion. The distal end portion is inserted into the pulp chamber and root canal of the tooth. The insulating portion is located adjacent the tooth. The proximal end portion is electrically connected to an instrument for measuring a parameter of the tooth.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an improved endodontic file.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a new and improved method of inserting an endodontic file in a tooth and connecting the file to an instrument for measuring the pulp chamber and root canal of the tooth.
Yet a further object of the present invention is to provide an endodontic file having a top end electrically connectable to an instrument for measuring parameters of the tooth chamber.
Related objects and advantages of the present invention will be apparent from the following description.